Descent Into Darkness
by raptorhunter18
Summary: The Lorwardians have been defeated and the world is safe. Life is returning to normal until one fateful day. The world changes again and people are dying again. Kim must find the reason and stop it and along the way she finds an unlikely ally and new love. She finds Shego and they learn love is powerful but it can't always save someone.
1. Prologue

**A brand new original kigo idea i had and its a four part series. Someone has gone off the deep end and has become an assassin. Everything started with the destruction of GJ. This prologue is just a flashforward all the way to the last book. It will leave u guessing and wondering. I remembered my best story and used the same idea for the prologue. So hope it gets a good reception please R&R thanks.**

**Short Summary: With the ****Lorwardians defeated and the world is safe. life is returning to normal. Then a day comes GJ is destroyed and the world starts to fall apart again. Kim and crew are searching for evidence on who did it but they're not alone. Drakken and Shego are looking too. Along the way finding answers becomes a challenge as the two teams constantly butt heads. Along the way though Kim and Shego find their true feelings for one another. They begin to fall in love and Shego leaves her old ways behind to be with Kim.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content and strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim possible universe i just own the story and plot and doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Descent into Darkness**

**(World's Deadliest Assassin Saga : Book One)**

**Prologue**

**Unknown location, 2018 1:30 am local time.**

Waves smash against a rock wall. My eyes look at them as the salt spray goes across my face. It nips at my skin kissing it softly. My eyes move to a building that's on a cliff. It's foreboding looking, like something from a horror movie. I adjust the pistols on my hips as I start to descend down a path.

I'm no stranger to violence, in fact I've been dealing with it for sometime now. The moon is shining down on me and I can't help but think. Think of all the dark shit I've done up to this point. I've killed a lot of people to get here. It had all started for me almost four years ago, but that's a story for another day.

Taking a life can be easy, it's all about how you look at it. The people I've killed deserved it. It also helps that they had a hefty price on their heads. Fuck me, a collection of rocks just gave out under my foot. Fuck I hate cliffs.

Why couldn't GJ just get these bastards you ask? That's because it's gone, GJ headquarters was destroyed five years ago. I remember that day all to well, it was the day my life changed. The sword on my back clanks off a rock making me curse under my breath. Even though no one knows I'm here I still like to be as quiet as I can.

Back to GJ. A bomb was detonated in the headquarters in Washington DC. The only two to survive was Will Du and Betty Director. Just a year after that Will disappeared and my life took a nose dive.

Shit, there's talking above me, I hear them plain as day. I reach to my hips and grab my pistols. Both are silenced .45 caliber Berettas. I look up as one comes to a stop just over me. I hear his breathing and hear the sound of his cigarette burning as he takes a drag on it. I quietly pull the hammer back on the pistol in my right hand.

There's a tree root sticking out next to me. I holster my pistol in my left hand. Once it's free of the object I grab ahold of the root. Slowly but surely I let myself move backwards. I look up to see the man smoking his cigarette. I smirk inwardly as I level the pistol sights on his head. About the time I do he looks down to see me and he has the funniest shocked expression.

"Hello big boy," I quip as I fire the silenced pistol. The hollow point round catches him at the bridge of his nose. His head snaps back and he tumbles backwards onto the ground. Using my agility I launch myself up onto the ledge. I land with ease and look down at the dead man I just killed. The cigarette still hangs from his mouth, the smoke curling around in the air. I take the cigarette from his mouth and take a drag on it.

This man is a mercenary, a hired gun. Unlike all the henchmen I've seen in the past mercs are the ones I hate. The brush parts nearby. I dart to a tree and quickly jump behind it. I look on as the other merc appears from the brush. He stops and looks at the dead man before him on the ground. As soon as his eyes look at the man his gun is up. He's sweeping the area, the rifle looking for me but he'll never see this coming.

"Looking for someone?" I ask startling the man. He jumps back, spinning around he faces me.

"Oh fuck me, it's you," he says, struggling to get his gun back to his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's me," I say as I grab my sword. In a flash I pull it out of my sheath and thrust it forward. The blade shoots out into his chest making his eyes shoot wide. I look at him as I grab his falling rifle. I grip the handle of the gun, my hand still grips the handle of the sword. Instead of pulling it straight out I pull it straight up. I look at him as he drops to his knees before falling forward. Blood and severed organs spill out across the ground at my feet. He was split in half at my feet.

Turning my hair swirls around my head. A massive wave crashes against the cliff sending water flying into the air. I look up at the building I have been making my way too. I pass through some long grass but stop quickly. I hunker down as a truck drives by me. A man rides in the bed of it. He is gripping onto a mounted machine gun.

This will be tough, there are at least a hundred mercs moving around. I look up and see a tree nearby, that's my way in. Not yet though once I attack inside all these hired guns will be into try to stop me. Reaching back I grab some explosives I had brought with me. I start sneaking around, moving through the long grass until I'm next to a truck. Lucky for me it's a fuel tanker. I slide under it carefully and place the block of C-4 on the underside of it.

Fuck, the tanker is moving away. Acting quickly I grab ahold of it and go along for the ride. It drives up to a gate and I smile, it's taking me right into the building's outer defences. Once inside I let go and roll to my left. Looking up I run to a collection of crates. I look up, watching as the tanker moves to the guardhouse. Reaching to the back of my belt I grab my detonator. I look at the tanker as it stops at the guardhouse. I press the detonator triggering the bomb.

The explosion is bright. I see the flash and fireball before I hear the sound. Once I hear it, the shockwave hits me knocking me into a wall. Looking up I hear people screaming in pain. I watch as a wounded man staggers around. He's holding onto his intestines and liver. His abdomen had been cut open by a piece of shrapnel. He staggers around trying to keep the organs from falling to the ground.

His head turns and I see more of the damage the bomb had done to him. A piece of shrapnel had ripped the meat from his cheek and jaw. His jaw and cheek bone are exposed, bloody bones gleamed in the firelight. I can see his teeth and the bones gleaming in the light.

I pull the CM-901 off my shoulder and raise it up. I leave the man to suffer as I turn and make my way into the building. I'm able to slip in undetected thanks to the bomb I just detonated. My gun is up and I'm moving through the halls. I move through the halls watching for anything that could show up. Slamming against a wall I look down the corner but nothing is there.

"This is to easy, there has to be someone in this building," I say softly to myself. I'm walking down the halls until I come into a room. I stop dead in my tracks to look forward. I just had to run my fucking mouth. I look around the room to see more mercs almost another hundred. They're looking at me and I keep my gun up pointed at them.

"Oh, you are so fucked now you stupid bitch," a man says walking forward to face me.

"We'll see about that," I say with a smirk.

They charge me and I start firing my gun at them. The bullets are ripping through their bodies killing them and once it's empty I throw it down. I grab my sword in my right hand and one of my pistols in my left. I jump up into the air coming down I stab my sword into the throat of one. I raise my gun up and shoot one in front of me.

Pulling my sword up I slash it quickly. It slices through the throat of another. Bright red blood splashes out across the blade. I look as his esophagus, jugular, and trachea move around free from the throat. I turn to see a man swing at me. I jump back and do a back flip away from him. My foot kicks up and I slam it into his jaw knocking him away. Once I land on my feet my gun is up and I shoot the man.

Fuck that hurt. I just got kicked in the side sending me flying across the room. I slam into a wall and look up to see them still walking towards me. I holster the pistol and grip my sword tightly. I jump up to my feet and then jump up more. My feet get placed on the wall and I springboard off of it.

Flying forward my sword flashes and I decapitate two men with a single swing of my blade. I run forward, dodging attacks while doing my own counter attacks. I'm cutting men with the sword left and right. Spinning around I cut a man in half just above his belt. His top half falls back to the ground. His stomach was cut open and his acids spill out and mix with his blood.

I turn around only for a man to roundhouse kick me away. I go bouncing across the ground before I slam into a wall. I breath deeply, catching my breath I look up as they move up to face me. I can't do this, I can't beat them all alone. What the fuck, grenades? Oh shit grenades.

I jump away just as they explode killing several mercs. Where did those fucking grenades come from. I'm looking up to see a hand in front of my face. I look up to see her, my one true love. She helps me to my feet.

"What are you doing here?" I ask looking at her. Looking around I see she's not alone. There's Ron and Yori both are looking at me kind smiles on their faces. Then I see Monique standing there a determined look on her face as she looks at the army of mercs. I can't believe she came, Bonnie is here. She gives me a cocky grin before looking to the last three people. It's Rex, Maggie, and Jasmine a former merc team and very good with guns.

"Come on overwhelming odds, how could we possibly resist?" My girlfriend quips before kissing me with love.

"Guy's I'm a total bitch but we are surrounded by an army of mercenaries. They are ready to fuck us up big time," I say looking around at them.

"Yeah, beg us for forgiveness later, we've got work to do," Bonnie says cocking the action of her M-16.

"Sounds like a plan," Maggie says looking at the mercs as she grips the forward grip on her F-2000.

"Lock and load folks," I say raising both my pistols up.

Just then the army of mercenaries part and a man comes walking forward. Our eyes shoot wide to see him, he's supposed to be dead. We look at each other as he stops in front of us. He's gripping onto an AK-74 and his brown eyes are locked on us. He's smiling as he levels the gun on us ready to kill us.

"Let's end this," I say charging forward.

Were all firing our guns at them. They are charging us an the man focuses on me. I holster my pistols and pull my sword out. He pulls his own sword out and charges me. The blades clang together and we glare into one another's eyes.

I push back and swing my sword at him again. He deflects it with his own strike. I jump over him and land behind him, my back against his. We start our deadly dance. Each trying to overtake the other with a strike. Our blades flash, the sound of steel on steel echoes around the room. I scream in pain as I feel it. He has just stabbed a knife into my thigh.

I stagger away and look down to see blood oozing out of the wound. I pull the knife from my thigh and look down at the free flowing blood. My head lifts up just in time. I duck low as his blade sweeps over my head cutting some strands of hair away. Standing back up I lock eyes with him.

His eyes are cold, he betrays no emotion as he shoots forward. Our blades clash again and this time they lock. Our faces are inches apart as we growl at each other. I push back and we part. We look at one another slowly walking around one another as the fight rages around us. We shoot forward again and this time I kick my foot out but he catches it.

I scream in pain as he stabs his sword into my calf muscle. He kicks me back and I slam into the ground. I bounce across the ground. Looking up the man is walking towards me a smile on his face. This is it for me, I'm done, I came all this way just to die. It's a fitting death for me, I deserve this.

Suddenly an explosion rips through the roof above us. He looks back up as do I and everyone else. We see the outline of a hovercraft as it descends into the building. I hear laughter, laughter I know all to well. It's Doctor Drakken.

"I'm here to crash the party, and I brought some friends," he cackles looking down.

I look up to see Motor Ed drop down. He raises an M-1014a automatic shotgun. He begins to fire on the mercs. The next group to show up is Team Go. The super powered brothers go into a frenzy attacking alongside Ed. Just then three more explosions go off and an army of Drakken's henchmen show up.

It's now a full battle but the man turns back to me ignoring the newcomers. His eyes are wide as I shoot forward. I plunge my sword into his gut, hearing the sound of the blade cutting through his flesh. His head tips down to see his blood dripping down onto his boots. I twist the blade before pulling it to the right. I slice it out, making a severed kidney and small intestine spill out of the wound.

He falls to his knees desperately struggling to keep his internal organs from spilling out. He grips his severed intestines keeping bile and other excrements from spilling into the wound. His head lifts up to look at me as I stagger backwards. My wounds in my legs are bad, still bleeding but I ignore it. My blade cocks back and I swing it quickly.

The blade cleaves through his neck. I watch as his head tips forward. Bright red blood shoots out in geysers, some of it going across my face. I look at the vertebrae and other parts of the neck. His body slumps forward, causing a wave of blood to wash out over my boots. I turn my head to the left and look at the staircase. I look as a wounded merc tries to get back to his feet. I swing my sword quickly cutting the top of the man's head off. The crown of his head rolls across the ground, his top half of his brain still encased in it.

I walk up the steps moving to the door at the top of the steps. I grip the door handle and turn it slowly. Everything that's happened since GJ was destroyed has led up to this point. To face the man who has caused me so much pain over the years. I open the door, gun up I walk in to see him. His back is to me and he's looking out the window.

"It's time to die," I growl my gun up and pointed at him.

"You know when the Lorwardians invaded I tried to get home to protect my family. I didn't make it, they died, caught by a stray laser beam. I then found out that they had came back to earth because of three people. That day I vowed to end all three of them," he says as he turns to face me.

"Why the fuck should I care? You deserve to die for all the shit you did," I growl pulling the hammer back on the pistol.

"What, the creation kills the creator?" He questions with a smirk and my gun lowers.

"What the fuck do you mean?" I question as he moves up to face me. He's at least a foot taller than me. There's a scar going across his left eye making it a milky color. His long beard hangs down and his long brown hair swirls around his head. He just smirks at me as he starts walking around me.

"I pushed you over the edge. I proved that even a person like you who never kills can become a killer like me. Think back four years ago what happened? I got you to take your first life," He says before walking up behind me. "So, kill me or capture me it does not matter. I won, you got a taste for blood. Like a tiger in India, you can't stop. There's only one way to stop a man eater, it has to be put down."

I look down at the gun in my hand it's shaking as I think about everything. The destruction of GJ, the lives I've taken, all because of this man. I look at him as he walks back around in front of me. He's smiling at me before a gunshot rings out. I gasp loudly and look down. There's blood seeping out of a wound in my stomach. I look back up at him to see a smoking revolver in his hand.

"I'll be the one to put you down," he says walking up to me his pistol in hand.

He suddenly roundhouse kicks me to the left sending me crashing into a wall. I slump to the right feeling my blood starting to pool around me. I look up as he steps on my hand pinning it and the gun to the ground. I scream in pain as he steps on my hand harder. I hear the sound of my fingers breaking under the strain. I look up at him as the gun levels on my head.

Suddenly a gunshot rings out and blood splashes across my face. He looks down at his shoulder before turning around. Standing there is my girlfriend and Maggie. Her gun is up and smoking as she keeps it trained on him. He falls to his knees blood dripping from his wound as Maggie walks up to him. She nods to my love telling her to help me. She nods and picks me up making me hiss in pain.

"You loose," the man said with a laugh as he looks at me. "You loose and I win."

"Just shut your fucking mouth" my girlfriend says before she punches him across the face.

We look down to see him knocked unconscious. Together her and I start walking down the steps. Maggie stays behind, don't know why, but she is. We walk down the steps and at the bottom we look on to see the mercs are all dead or unconscious. I'm walking past them, my hand on my gut as blood seeps from between my fingers.

"Seriously it's nice to see you still alive," Ed says looking at me with a toothy smile. His blonde mullet swirls around his head as he rest the shotgun on his shoulder.

"Oh shut up Ed, I need to go get fixed up," I hiss in pain as I climb into a hovercraft with Drakken in it. We look back to see Maggie appear a satisfied look on her face. "Where is he?" I ask looking at him.

"He's hanging around, I've got one more thing to do then I'll meet you guys at the hospital," she says before walking off.

I look to my girlfriend, I'm just so weak from loosing so much blood. I tip my head to her shoulder as the hovercraft starts flying away. I look past her and we both see it. The man we were after. He had a rope around his neck and he's dangling from his window. We both chuckle realizing that Maggie's corny pun was serious. I look up at her and she looks back at me. Leaning down she kisses me and I kiss her back as we leave the building behind. It's over, it's finally over, but he's right I've had a taste of blood and I enjoy it. Although given everything that's happened I no longer need to kill. I can finally rebuild my life and settle down.

"Babe," I say weakly as I start to feel myself slip into darkness.

"Yeah?" She ask looking down to me.

I reach into my pocket and pull out a ring. I hold it up for her to see it. "Marry me?" I ask looking at her.

She looks at the ring and smiles as she looks at me before taking the ring. She puts it on. Her face lights up but it fades, she sees my face. I can tell it's bad but it doesn't matter as I slip forward onto the floor of the hovercraft. The last thing I hear is her voice calling my name as darkness takes me into its icy grasp.


	2. Chapter One

**Alright i know i just put the prologue up 24 hours ago but the amount of views i got was enough to make me throw this up it also helps that i had it written out lol. So when i post the next chapter there will be a music mix at the end of it. As for finding out who the person was in the prologue you'll just have to wait until the end of book one well here's chapter one enjoy please r&r thanks.**

**Rated M for strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe, i just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**(Five years earlier)**_

_**Washington D.C., October 8th 2013 8:23 am est.**_

Early autumn had finally arrived on the Potomac river. A few boats drifted lazily down it and goose hunters laid in the boats. They sat up and fired their guns killing a few geese that dared to try to land in their decoys. The hunters looked at their harvest with joy as they turned and looked at the trees around them. The leaves were a multitude of colors and they loved it.

The crisp fall air they breathed into their lungs was something they had longed for all year long. A road cut through the mountain chain nearby on that road was a school bus loaded with fifth and sixth grade children. They were enjoying the ride through the mountains from their school. They all enjoyed being out of the school just for a day.

Some listened to there music on their IPods or played on their phones. Their teachers sat upfront reading a book that tells of their trip for the day. They were taking the children on a tour of Global Justice. They crossed the bridge over the great Potomac and got into traffic. They all looked out the windows in awe at the nation's monuments. Soon a towering building came into view and all the children exclaimed at seeing the GJ headquarters.

XX

Inside of GJ on the top floor sat an office overlooking the city. Inside that office Betty Director sat at her desk. Her right eye had an eye patch over it, something she had received years ago before she became the head of Global Justice. Her brown hair was cut short to just above her shoulders. Her one good eye was brown as well. She flipped through some files looking them over.

There were still villains out there but they had been laying low since the alien invasion. She looked up to see one of her agents open her office door and walk in. "What is it?" She questioned looking at the female agent.

"Ma'am the school tour is here," the woman said with a kind smile.

Betty stood up and looked out her window to see a school bus pulling into the parking lot. She smiled down at them. It wasn't her favorite thing to do but she did enjoy teaching the children of justice. She straightened her suit out and walked out of her office towards the elevator.

XX

The children all gasped in awe at the stunning inside of the building. Fountains flowed with glistening water catching the light just right. There was a marble statue of Betty Director herself in the middle of the lobby. They all moved as a group looking around at everything. Their teachers flagged them over to wait where one of the agents stood.

"Welcome children, to GJ headquarters. Today you'll be taking a tour of the greatest crime fighting organization on the planet," the agent said looking at them.

"Where's Kim Possible, Jake thinks she's hot," one student called making the agent laugh.

"Kim Possible doesn't actually work for us she's freelance. That means she only takes the jobs she wants. Though you will get to meet the director since our top agent Will Du is in the field," the agent explained with a chuckle before he led the group deeper into the building.

XX

"Director, there is a call for you," an agent said making Betty stop and look at the man.

She looked at him before he extended a phone to her. She took it and placed it to her ear. She listened for a few minutes before hanging up the phone. Turning she shook her head, the tour of GJ wasn't going to happen. She was going to have to have an emergency meeting with the Secretary of Defence. She walked over to the elevator and rode it to the garage.

She walked over to her car and climbed in. Pulling out of the garage she turned down the road driving through the city. This meeting was off the records and so she had to go to a coffee shop. Walking in she looked to see he was nowhere to be seen. Just then she started to have a bad feeling. Turning she prepared to leave when suddenly her car exploded throwing her through the shop.

She slammed into the wall growling in pain. Slowly she got back up to her feet and looked at the burning wreckage of her car. She ran outside to see people staggering around screaming. She ran around to help them as they staggered around. A lone police car pulled up and its sirens kicked on. The cop ran over to her and looked at her as she stood there.

"I am Betty Director, patch me through to your chief," she ordered and the man just nodded.

XX

The children were on the fourth floor of GJ. On the first in front of the main door one of the teachers on the trip was smoking a cigarette. She took a drag on it as she looked at her cell phone. She smiled when she saw her husband had sent her a message. She started to reply when she heard alarms start blaring.

She put the phone down and turned to look. Inside the building she looked to see a man raising his hands. Agents were moving in on the man, their guns were up. He looked around at the agents as they walked around him. Suddenly the man ripped his coat away to reveal his chest was covered in blocks of C-4.

"In the name of Dementor," he said as he raised his hand up. In that hand was a detonator. The agents saw it and began shouting to one another. Before any of them could draw a bead on his head he pressed the detonator.

The explosion flashed brightly, the glass shattered around the woman. Just then the shockwave hit her and sent her flying backwards. She flew through the air and slammed into a parked car. Blood seeped from her ears as she shook her head. She could feel many of her bones were broken. Lifting her head up she looked as choking black smoke billowed from the lobby into the air.

There was a groan of steel as the girders began to buckle. The building started to topple to the left. It collapsed onto the ground. Buildings were crushed as the headquarters fell. The unfortunate inside and under it were crushed by the falling rubble. The woman watched as smoke shot up into the air.

Choking dust and smoke fell back to the ground. The woman was consumed by it as vehicles came to a screeching halt. Cars slammed into each other as they all tried to avoid the congestion. The sound of screeching tires could be heard as a tractor trailer jackknifed down the road. The woman staggered out of the smoke. Turning she looked at the empty space where the building used to be. Turning around she looked to see people standing around looking at her. Suddenly she screamed as she fell to her knees.

XX

**Middleton Colorado, 7:02 am mst.**

It was early morning in the Rockies and the sun was just starting to peak over the mountains. In a house on the outskirts of the mountain city an alarm sounded. A slender hand lazily came out from under the covers of a bed and silenced the alarm clock. A groan was heard from under the covers as they were pushed off of a sleepy Kim Possible.

She wore a tang top and a pair of boy shorts. She yawned a bit before she sat up and looked out her window. She sighed a bit when she saw snow fluttering down softly. Her red hair was a mess, somewhat tangled from bed head. She climbed out of bed and staggered towards her shower. It had been a few years since the alien invasion and a lot had happened in that time frame.

Her and Ron had broke up. They had broke up on mutual terms both wanted different things. He didn't want to settle down just yet, he wanted to experience the fruits of life free from high school. She wanted to go onto college which she did. She graduated top of her class and became a vet like she had wanted. She still took the occasional mission just to stay in shape. Through it all though both had remained best friends remaining close the whole time.

Walking into her bathroom she stripped down and climbed into the shower. The hot water shot out and steamed in the cool air of her house. She stepped under it, feeling the energizing effects it had on her. Closing her eyes she tipped her head into the water and let it rush over her. Grabbing her bar of soap she started washing herself with it.

She felt herself start to wake up and she smiled a bit. An all to familiar beeping filled her ears. Her olive eyes opened but she ignored it as she continued to wash up. When she was done she stepped out of the shower when she heard the beeping again. She sighed as she wrapped a towel around herself. She figured GJ had contacted Wade with a possible mission for her again.

Walking back into her bedroom she removed the towel and placed on a bra and matching underwear. The beeping sounded a third time and so her eyes drifted over to her nightstand. Her kimmunicator was sitting there. Walking over she grabbed it and turned it on.

"What's up Wade?" She asked looking to the computer genius on the screen.

"Kim turn on your TV now, channel eight," he ordered.

She looked at him confused for a few seconds before slowly turning her attention to the TV on her dresser. She grabbed her remote and pointed it at the television. Turning it on she looked as the screen kicked on. She flipped through the channels until she landed on the channel specified.

Once she looked at the screen her jaw dropped. The picture showed Washington DC smoke billowing around the nation's capital. Emergency responders were racing around. Some pushed people back who were looking on and getting to close to danger. Others were racing around trying to put out flames or help wounded people. Kim looked closer at the screen as she slowly sat on the bed. She knew the area, but there was a large building missing. The building she was missing was the GJ headquarters.

_"If you are just joining us let me bring you up to speed," _the news anchor spoke through her television's speakers, voicing over the live clips. _"At 8:45 am east coast time a bomb man walked into the Global Justice headquarters wearing an undisclosed amount of C-4 and detonated the bomb. Three minutes later the building toppled over killing everyone inside. It has been confirmed that a bus with fifth and sixth grade students were in the building when the bomb exploded. They did not survive"_

Kim placed her hand over mouth and looked at the TV. The voices phased out as she stared at the TV. She looked on as the helicopter flew over the city. Soldiers were moving around as black hawk helicopters came in and landed to evacuate injured people.

"Kim... Kim," Wade's voice slowly came back into focus making her look down at the blue device next to her thigh.

Her hand reached down as she grabbed ahold of it. She stood up carrying it as she walked to her closet. Opening it up she reached in and grabbed her old mission outfit. She put on her cargo pants and then her black shirt. Her mid rift was exposed showing off her flat, toned stomach. She put her gloves and boots as she grabbed all the inventions Wade had made for her.

"Kim?" Wade said making her look at him.

"Wade, need a ride. Make sure Ron and Yori are there. Call Tara and tell her she's in charge of the shop until I come back," Kim ordered as she walked around her bedroom.

"No problem Kim, what are you planning?" Wade asked looking at her as he got to work on his computer.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this," Kim said walking out of the bedroom. She made her way down the steps, a determined look on her face. Walking outside she looked to see there was already a jet hovering above her house. It circled around and landed on the ground in front of her. The hatch opened and she smirked a bit. "You rock Wade," she said shutting the kimmunicator off and getting onto the jet.

XX

**Columbia, 8:15 am local time.**

Gunfire could be heard as soldiers ran around and they traded fire with an unseen force. They were the loyal soldiers of a rogue military general who has defected. This general found pushing drugs, weapons, and slaves far more profitable. People were shouting orders in Spanish as they kept firing at a building. Suddenly one of the soldiers had their head ripped off by an unseen force.

Half a mile away a woman sat under a tree wrapped up in a camouflage suit. She gripped onto a fifty caliber sniper rifle. She worked the bolt of the sniper rifle and moved the gun to another soldier. Looking down she saw her three other members of her team hidden behind a broken down wall. They still had to take out the general, destroy the drugs and rescue the hostages.

_"Sniper, ten o'clock," _she heard a voice in her radio say.

Her gun turned to the left and she saw the sniper. He was looking for her. A smile tugged at her lips as she adjusted for spin drift and windage. She fired a shot and the bullet ripped into the man. She smiled deeply as his body flopped off of his vantage point. A mist of blood lingered in the air as she turned her gun to fire another shot.

"Thanks Jasper," she said as her hand went up and adjusted her blue colored hair that was cut short to just above her shoulders. Her blueish grey eyes looked through the scope taking in every detail. She was a beautiful woman, her slender body hidden under the camouflage. She ejected her clip and loaded a new one in as a stray bullet hit the tree above her.

She smirked as she moved her cross hairs towards another soldier. She fired the shot and ripped the man in half. She smiled a bit more as she prepared to shoot another man. "One little, two little, three dead drug runners," she started singing as she fired the gun again.

XX

"Maggie is singing again," Jasmine said as she hunkered down next to two men. He chocolate skin glistened in the light as the sun shone down on them. Her brown hair twirled around her head as she turned to look at the two men. Parts of her hair were a lighter brown color and her brown eyes darted around. Kneeling she fired her AA-12 shotgun loaded with slugs. She turned the gun and began to rip soldiers apart with the gun. She looked back to the men who were looking at her. "'No Jasmine, this will be an easy payday. We don't need too many grenades.'" Jasmine said recalling some words that had been spoken early before they came to the compound.

"I'm sorry, Intel said maybe only thirty soldiers," Jasper said looking at her. His hair was a brown shade with some spots of grey in it. He worked the action of his F-2000 before he gripped onto the forward grip. His brown eyes looked through the red dot sight. Standing up he fired a quick burst killing three men. He had a muscular body with a bit of a beer gut. He dropped back down behind the cover as bullets ripped into the wall.

"Yes, because Intel is always fucking right on," Jasmine said looking at him.

"Hey, hey when we get back beers are on me," Rex said making them look at him. Like Jasmine he was an African-American man. His black hair was cut short and sweat dripped from it. He smiled down at them as they looked at each other and then back to him. He shouldered his AK-47 and smiled at them as the three of them stood up and opened fire.

The four of them were mercenaries, soldiers of fortune. They were some of the best and each were childhood friends. Each has grown up with in the same town only living miles apart. Rex, Jasper, and Jasmine had joined a different branch of armed forces. They all had became different specialists in different fields. Maggie however had been taken when she was twelve. She had been found by Jasper while huntimg when she was eighteen. Now they were mercenaries.

They darted between cover firing at the soldiers before ducking to new cover. Jasper looked up as a headless body fell from above them. He smiled as he looked over to Rex as the man fired on two soldiers. Together the three of them worked their way through the small area.

Jasmine raised her shotgun up and shot a man who broke cover. She turned quickly and threw a knife at a running man hitting him in the temple. He tumbled to the ground and she smiled as she started to reload her gun. Looking over she saw a building. Running over to it she looked to see it was full of prisoners. Letting out a shrill whistle she caught the attention of both men.

They looked at her to see her pointing at a building. They darted over to her side and looked into see the captives huddled together. They had found half their mission. Turning the three of them ran towards another building. There in the building they looked to see it was full of weapons and drugs. Rex stepped forward and opened his vest. He pulled out a brick of C-4 and armed it. Tossing it in he looked to see the timer counting down.

They turned and ran for the next building the one that held the general. Walking in they looked to see him sitting at a desk. Jasper stepped forward and prepared to shoot him when a thunderous gunshot was heard. He tumbled back to the ground with a thud. Rex and Jasmine looked to see the general holding onto a sawed off shotgun. Both snapped their guns up and fired on him. The bullets ripped the man to pieces knocking him to the ground.

Both turned and looked as Jasper got back to his feet. He looked down at his bullet proof vest. He just smirked before looking at them. Reaching up he pulled a lead bb from the fabric and dropped it to the ground. "Well, got to love dragon skin armor," he said with a chuckle.

Just then there was a massive explosion making them look out the window. They looked back at Rex who reloaded his AK-47. "Well mission's over, let's eat," he said with a chuckle.

They walked outside and looked to see Maggie already ushering the prisoners to safety. Her blue hair which she dyed swirled around her head. She pointed the rescued prisoners to a boat that they had came in on. The other three walked over to her. Jasper paused to light a cigarette in which Maggie reached up and took it from his mouth and began to smoke it.

"Why can't you smoke your own?" He asked looking at her.

"Cheaper to smoke yours," she replied with a smirk.

_"Guys come in," _they all heard the beautiful female voice come through their radios.

"Go ahead Zita," Jasper said as they started walking towards their boat.

_"I've got some really bad news from back home,"_ she said making each of them look at one another.

"What's the news?" Jasmine asked as they traded glances.

_ "Guys, GJ headquarters was destroyed today in a terrorist attack," _she said making all four of them stop and look at one another.

Jasper took a drag on his new cigarette as he looked down to his gun. His head lifted up to see Rex, Jasmine, and Maggie looking at him. He reached up and touched his ear. "Is it him?" He questioned as he took another drag on his cigarette.

_"They don't know," _she replied making him sigh a bit.

"Keep us posted, we'll see you in a few hours," Jasper said as he climbed into the boat.

He looked up to see the other members of his team get into the boat. He got behind the wheel and as he did he reached up and ran a finger down a scar on his cheek. His eyes lifted up to see the team looking at him. He just smiled as he backed the boat up and drove it down the river.

XX

**Unknown location, noon**

"SHEGO," Drakken's voice sounded through the halls of the hideout.

Her black hair swirled around her head as she looked out across the mountains surrounding the new hideout. Being on the side of good didn't pay as well as being a thief. With Drakken he had returned to his old ways of crime. He had offered her her old job back which she took. Even if Drakken was a pain in the ass and constantly trying to get in her pants the pay was good.

"SHEGO," Drakken called again making her smirk.

_That blue bastard must have something new for me to steal, _she thought smirking a bit. She listened as the sound of boots falling on the steps could be heard. Looking back she saw him come walking up the steps. He grumbled looking at her as she just smirked and looked out over the mountains.

"Shego, I was calling for you," he grumbled looking at her.

"I know, but I figured since you eat so much fucking cheesecake you could use the exercise," she quipped looking at him over her shoulder.

"Shego, words hurt too. We just got a bit of luck on our side," he said rubbing his hands together.

"Oh yeah, how so?" She asks, turning to face him.

"GJ was destroyed today," he said with a deep smile as he looks at her.

"Destroyed? Who would be so fucking stupid?" Shego asked mainly to herself.

"Doesn't matter, we got a break," Drakken said looking at her.

She looked at him as he walked back down the steps. Something was off about the attack, she just knew it. She looked at her hands before looking back up to the mountains. Although the idea of having less pressure on her to steal was nice. Reaching to the pocket of her cat suit she pulled a picture out and looked at it. She smiled a bit as she rubbed her finger over the smiling picture. It was a picture of her and Kim Possible. I picture they had taken together after they had defeated the invading Lorwardians.

"Someday, I hope to make you mine," she said softly before walking back into the lair.


	3. Chapter Two

**Well it's time for a new chapter in Descent into Darkness. There are many things to come out of this story but for right now it's going to show what changed in the world. How villains are more dangerous now. Well hope y'all enjoy the chapter there will be a music mix following this chapter check it out. Please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe, i just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Washington DC, 11:34 am.**

The jet landed at the DC airport. Kim, Ron, and Yori walked out of the jet. Ron had grown up quite a bit. His blonde hair was longer, it went down to his shoulders. He was more muscular, and has a well toned body. His blue eyes darted around before looking towards Yori who was walking next to him.

Yori has too grown a great deal. Her black hair was long now. It was in a braided ponytail that went down her back. Across the small of her back was a short sword. She kept her right hand on the handle of it. She looked to Kim who led the way. They walked over to a waiting black hawk helicopter.

"So nice to see you made it," a woman said making them look. Standing there was Betty Director, a few gashes on her head. She looked rough for the weather. Parts of her suit had been torn exposing some cut flesh under it.

"Betty, you survived," Ron stated looking at her.

"Yes, someone got me out of the building. When I was preparing to return my car explode,d" Betty said as they started walking to the helicopter.

"What could get you to leave?" Yori questioned as they climbed onto the black hawk.

"I was supposed to have a meeting with the secretary of defense," Betty responded as she took her seat.

The pilots started the helicopter up. The blades kicked up the dust on the runway. It started to lift off the ground and flew towards the location of the bombing. They looked out across the city to see smoke still clinging to the air around the city. Kim looked over to Betty who grabbed a headset and motioned her to a set behind her. Kim turned around and grabbed them. She saw Ron and Yori grab their own and put them on.

"Are there any leads yet?" Kim asked looking to Betty.

"None, there was however one survivor. A school teacher who was outside having a cigarette. That's what saved her life. She's currently at the hospital with critical internal damage," Betty explained as she looked towards the rubble of the building.

"What about the bomb that blew your car to hell?" Ron questioned looking at her.

"It was a plasma bomb, not strong enough to kill someone, unless they were in the car," Betty said looking over to the blonde haired man.

"Whoever destroyed your car wanted you to watch," Yori stated making Betty nod.

The helicopter circled around and came into a hover. Slowly it descended into a landing zone. Military personnel brandishing assault rifles flagged traffic along as the group stepped out of the helicopter. A few escorted them to the building where they looked around. They took breathing mask and placed them on as they walked up onto the rubble.

"Just asking where is Will Du?" Ron asked as Betty came up next to them.

"He's in deep cover right now, we managed to send him the message though," Betty said looking over to him.

Kim walked with Yori around the rubble. They walked around the remains of the building. Both were at a loss for words. Kim felt something soft under her foot making her look down. She saw under her foot was a burned book bag. Kneeling down she picked it up and looked to Yori who looked at it.

They turned their heads and looked back out across the rubble. Both were struck by the destruction of the building. They both questioned what kind of monster could order such an attack.

There was a loud crash nearby making them look to see a piece of steel fall. Who ever had orchestrated this knew the layout of the building. They were a genius of attacks. Turning they walked back to join Ron and Betty.

"Let's get to the hospital," Kim said walking past them.

XX

The black hawk circled around and landed on the helipad of the hospital. The four stepped off of the helicopter and walked forward. They were on their way to see the lone survivor of the bombing. They walked forward moving through the building towards the recovery rooms.

People watched them walk as they made their way to the room they needed to. Finding the room they walked in to see the woman laying in a bed. There was a man looking at them as he walked up to them. Once he saw who it was he was surprised to see none other than the world famous Kim Possible standing before him.

"We need to talk with your wife," Kim stated looking at him.

"She needs her rest," he protested looking at her.

"Frank, it's okay," the woman said from behind him.

Kim walked past him and got a good look at the woman. There were bandages around her head. Her arms were in cast like one of her legs. There was a bandage over her left eye. Wires and tubes were hooked up to her helping to keep her alive until she no longer needed them. She wore a neck brace thet looked uncomfortable. She tried to weakly smile at her and it amazed Kim she even did that.

"What did the doctors say about you?" She asked the woman, genuine concern in her voice.

"Well I lost the sight in my left eye and the hearing in my right ear. I broke thirty percent of the bones in my body including fracturing two of my vertebrae in my neck. Even after I recover I'll have pain the rest of my life," the woman explained looking up to Kim.

"Wow, hope they got you on some good stuff," Ron chimed in from behind Kim who just glanced back at him.

"Oh they do," the woman said with a weak chuckle before looking back to Kim. "So what can I help you with?" She questioned the redhead before her.

"I need you to tell us what happened," Kim said softly as she looked at the woman.

The woman nodded before letting out a slight painful sigh. "I was outside having a quick smoke while the children continued their tour. I was just about finished with it when I heard alarms start going off. I looked back to see a man with a bomb strapped to himself. He then said something before he blew himself up," she explained looking between the group of four.

"Can you remember what he said?" Betty inquired looking at her.

"Yes, 'In the name of Dementor'," she replied looking at them.

Kim looked back at everyone as they all stood there in shock at hearing this. They thanked the woman and wished her a speedy recovery. They made their way through the halls. They came to the cafeteria of the hospital to get something to eat.

"Since when has Dementor been in the suicide bomber game," Ron asked as he took a seat with his food.

"Never, but since the defeat of the invasion the villains of the world have gotten more bold in their attacks," Betty explained looking at them.

Just then the kimmunicator went off making Kim reach to the pocket of her pants. "What's up Wade?" She asked looking to him as his face popped up on the screen.

"Kim there are hits like crazy on your sight, villains around the world are making moves on many different locations," the computer wiz announced looking to her.

Kim looked at him and then to everyone. "Where's the closest one?" She asked looking back to the device in her hand.

"It's Shego, she's in a research lab in upstate New York," he said after typing on his keyboard.

"Okay, we're on our way" she said deactivating the device.

"Kim, the bomb that destroyed my car was plasma based. It's possible she's in league with Dementor. Find out," Betty ordered looking at Kim.

The redhead just nodded and took off with Yori and Ron. Together the three of them ran to the elevator and rode it to the roof. They climbed back onto the helicopter and rode it to the airport. While they were riding it Kim found herself thinking of Shego. It had been sometime since she had seen the green skinned woman. Why was she back now? Was it possible she had something to do with the attack? She shook it off determined not to let her personal feelings get in the way of her mission.

XX

**Upstate New York, three hours later.**

Shego ran her fingers over files that were in a desk. Around her were knocked out scientists. She had broke into this lab looking for research data on a new plan for Drakken. She shook her head about it. His plans always backfired but as long as he was paying her she didn't give a shit.

She smirked a bit when she saw the files she was after. Grabbing them she stuffed them into a bag and walked out of the room. Just then she stopped and sensed something. She smiled, she knew that feeling, her Princess was here. The bag was slung across her back as she bounded up to a catwalk above her. Looking down she watched to see Kim come walking into the room.

"What ya looking for Pumpkin?" She said from the catwalk catching the redhead's attention at the use of her nickname.

"I think you know," Kim said smirking at her.

Shego smirked herself before dropping off of the catwalk. Her plasma ignited before she got into an attacking posture. She looked at her when suddenly Kim jumped forward. Her fist trying to strike her opponent but Shego just blocked the attacks.

"So, back to a life of crime?" Kim questioned looking at her as she did a back flip away from her.

"Come on Kimmie, this is the only way I could see you," Shego quipped before charging Kim.

"So you're in the game of murder now?" Kim asked as she blocked a kick Shego threw at her.

"Murder?" Shego scoffed as she backed up from the other woman. "You know me better then that," she said, her arms crossed as she glared at Kim.

"Do I? Are you working for Dementor now?" Kim asked, her defensive posture still up.

"The egomaniac, the one who is a true threat to the world. No, I'm not," the raven haired vixen said her eyes staring daggers at Kim. Then it hit her why she's asking these sort of questions. "This has to do with the bombing of GJ headquarters doesn't it?" She questioned looking at her counterpart.

"Yes, Betty Director was almost killed by a plasma based bomb that destroyed her car," the redhead said relaxing her posture as she looked to Shego.

Shego looked to her left hand, her plasma dancing across it. Her gaze shifted to Kim who was looking at her. She sighed a bit before suddenly chucking a ball of plasma at Kim making her jump back. Using that moment she jumped back up to the catwalk. She glanced back and looked at the redhead who was looking at her. She shook her head a bit, finding it insane that Kim would think she would take a life. She jumped higher, disappearing into the rafters above.

XX

**Drakken's lair, two hours later.**

"Did you get the files I need?" Drakken asked as Shego walked into the main chamber of the lair.

"Yeah, I did," she said tossing him the bag.

He greedily caught the bag and scurried off to his lab leaving her there. She looked in the direction he had ran off in. Slowly she made her way to the couch. Sitting down on it she thought on what Kim had said. Whoever destroyed GJ and tried to kill the director was trying to frame her. She wanted answers, she wasn't a killer.

Sure the legendary Shego had put people in the hospital but killing someone, not a chance in hell. She turned to look as Drakken walked by. Getting up she followed him into the kitchen where he was making a sandwich. She walked around him to see he had a slice of bread in his mouth.

"We need to look into the bombing of GJ," she stated making him stop and look at her.

"Why?" He questioned her as he put his sandwich together.

"Because of what Kim said," she responded looking at him.

"What did she say?" Drakken asked, eyebrows craned as he looked at her.

"They think Dementor attacked GJ. Also there was another bomb that went off. It almost killed Betty Director, and it was plasma based. I think someone is trying to frame me," she said looking at him.

He prepared to say something when suddenly there was a massive explosion. It rocked the building throwing Drakken to the floor. Shego looked up as henchmen ran by towards the other room, where the explosion had occurred. Just then the sound of gunfire filled her ears. She got Drakken back to his feet.

She ran to the door frame and looked into the room. She looked to see a group of men dressed in yellow and red outfits. These were Dementor's henchmen. She looked back at Drakken as he got behind her. Suddenly bullets ripped into the doorframe near her head. Pulling back both her and Drakken ran off.

They ran through the halls towards the hanger. Running they heard several more explosions throughout the building. They ran into the hanger and looked over towards the hovercraft nearby. Suddenly another explosion went off blowing the hanger doors off their hinges. Shego dropped low, bending over backwards as the doors flew over her head. She looked to see a lone helicopter come hovering into the hanger. She pulled Drakken back to his feet before pushing him towards the hovercraft.

Her plasma glowed brightly as she looked back to the helicopter. On the tail of it was the likeness of Dementor. She smirked a bit before she fired a beam of plasma at the image. It slammed into the tail causing it to start to spin out of control. She looked as the nose of it slammed into the ground. It was consumed by an explosion making her smile. She looked to see the pilot had survived and was staggering forward.

She ran forward quickly towards him. He looked at her as he fumbled for a sidearm he had holstered against his ribs. Just as he got it un holstered she kicked his wrist knocking the gun away. He looked at her as she kicked him across the face knocking him to the ground. Suddenly she pounced on him and pinned his arms above his head.

"Where is Dementor?" She growled looking at him.

"Fuck you," he growled looking at her. At that moment there was loud snapping sound. Just then white foam started coming from his mouth. She pushed back from him and watched as his body started to violently shake and convulse. The man had just crunched on a arsenic pill.

Explosions rocked the building around her causing stone and steel to fall around her. Just then a ladder was dropped down in front of her making her look up. Drakken was in a hovercraft looking down at her. Grabbing the ladder she was hoisted up to join her boss. They flew out of the hanger away from the lair. Looking back they watched as the lair exploded into a massive fireball.

"Shego we will be going to stay with Motor Ed for a little while," he said as he piloted the vehicle away.

"Oh joy," she replied looking at him.

"I have a new task for you, I want you to find Dementor and bring him to me," Drakken said as he turned his head to look at her.

She just looked back at him. She nodded before going to her thoughts. As she did she thought of Kim, the woman was hunting him too. Maybe it was time for an alliance. They needed to work together giving what she had seen today. The villain was beyond dangerous both would need the help. She was determined to bring him down and make him pay for trying to frame her.

* * *

**So how was that for a chapter. You know where it's going to go now. A Kim and Shego team up and sometime kigo. Well here is the music mix i owe u enjoy.**

**1. Remember everything by Five Finger Death Punch.**

**2. Burn by Mad At Gravity.**

**3. City by Hollywood Undead.**

**4. Bullet In My Hand by Redlight King.**

**5. The Diary Of Jane by Breaking Benjamin.**

**6. Not Gonna Die by Skillet.**

**8. Let Me Hear You Scream by Ozzy Osbourne.**

**9. Bodies by Drowning Pool.**

**10. Drivin' Around Song by Colt Ford feat Jason Aldean.**

**11. Ashes by In This Moment.**

**12. Lost In The Echo by Linkin Park.**

**13. For The Love Of The Game by Pillar.**

**14. A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.**

**15. The Great Divide by In This Moment.**

**16. Let It Go by The Neighborhood.**

**17. Hanging On by Ellie Goulding.**

**18. Tourniquet by Evanescence.**

**19. Believe by Skillet.**

**20. Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone by Bill Withers.**

**21. Last Resort by Papa Roach.**


End file.
